shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Buster called part 4
After that Z had heard about the marines and the one known as Meian he instantly froze of fear and didn't move for at least five minutes so far. Dante: Ya think his dead or maybe Maji: I think he turned into a statue Kronen: And you call me a lazyass Ivan: Your the one who called you a lazyass Kronen: Ow okay in that case I'm gonna go ahead and... Kronen falls asleep and then Z wakes up after being frozen in fear. Ivan: Your awake great now why did you faint or freeze or whatever the hell happened to ya? Z: Oh no, he's coming. Meians coming, were all doomed. Norm: Could someone tell me who and why is he called Meian? (Meian means "light and darkness" in japanese) Kronen then wakes up after falling asleep and looks at everyone. Kronen: Meian is one of the 4 deadly hell hunters, but you can just call them hell hunters for short. Dante: The 4 what now? Kronen: The 4 hell hunters are the governments top bounty hunters and assassins. They do jobs for money and there chosen by the number of pirate crews or fleets that they can kill on they're own. Jackie: And how much did he kill. Kronen: He only killed I think about, maybe more than 321 pirate crews alone. Everyone is instantly shocked by that number of crews. They are then told by Z to hide in the bushes until the marines leave. When they do that the Marines arrive and along with them the Hell Hunter Meian. Z: Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be here tomorrow? Meian: Yes indeed I am, but the government can't let this island continue on helping pirates by giving them supplies and food. That means betraying the government. Z: Cant we settle things and come to an understatement. Meian then hears something moving in the bushes and shows a smile and looks towards Z. Meian: Do you by any chance have any visitors? Z: Visitors no why would you say tha... Meian then uses the technique of the CP9 Shigan and pierces through Z's stomach. Ivan gets outraged and runs towards Meian not knowing who's he up against. Meian then uses Soru and appears behind Ivan and pierces through Ivan's back with shigan. Ivan tries to attack Meian from the back but gets pierced in the right side of his chest. He then falls on his knees and the rest of the crew comes out of the bushes. Meian: So you tried to hide a pirate crew from us. That's a very wrong step. Too bad, we could have come to an understanding. Meian then puts his hand inside his pocket and pulls out a golden Den Den Mushi he pressed the button and summoned the Buster Call. Meian: Now you will all go down by the power of the Buster Call, enjoy hell. Meian then leaves on a Marine Ship far away from the island to watch it's destruction. Meanwhile Ivan stood up after Meian left. Norm: So what do we do now? Ivan: We stay and fight. Everyone looked at Ivan with shock from his answer. Ivan: If we let them die, then what will we be? We definitely won't be human if we let them die. We'll slow them down until the villagers can escape. We'll keep on fighting until they escape! Everyone agreed to the idea after a while the Marine battleships have arrived and the villagers started to escape. The Alpharess Pirates were about to do something, they never thought they'd have to do. They were about to declare war against the World Government ''To be continued... '' Category:Stories Category:HighestBounty123